


Language Lessons

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vaguely Holiday Related, mostly just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy has decided to learn more about her heritage including some Chinese language lessons. It's all going well until she's discovered that she's fallen for one of the voices in her lessons.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own life and how I'm hot for the way this guy says "itai" in my Japanese program.

It started out simply enough. Daisy had always been searching, looking for her biological family. She had little luck over the years, but as an adult she decided to take a DNA test. This led her to her half-sister Kora, who had much more knowledge about where she came from. With Kora’s help, she began to learn more about her past.

One way Daisy decided to do this was to learn Chinese. She decided that could be a fantastic way to start connecting with that side of her heritage. In person lessons were not currently doable because of time constraints, but Daisy found a local place that had an online option so she went with that.

The company advertised that they used everyday speakers, not just actors. This intrigued Daisy, but as she started her lessons most of the voices sounded like people trying to act. They definitely didn’t sound like you average person just talking.

Except for one.

It was a woman, who also sounded a bit flat and, quite frankly, uninterested. She spoke faster than most of the others, and it sounded much more like what Daisy thought a regular person sounded like.

As time went on, Daisy got more and more interested in the woman’s voice. It seemed to...call to her. Daisy found herself repeating lessons that she knew would have the woman’s voice. There was just something so beautiful about the way she said things. 

Kora began to laugh when Daisy told her. “I can’t believe you fell in love with a faceless voice.”

“What? No I haven’t.”

“Oh please, it’s written all over your face. You are so in love with her, and you have no clue what she looks like.”

Daisy groaned. “Ugh, I am. I am head over heels for a faceless voice. How pathetic is that?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Cute that I’ll forever pine over someone I’ll never meet?”

Kora shrugged. “She’s probably hideous in person anyway. A beast with a beautiful voice.”

“No, no, she’s definitely hot.” Daisy said. “I can feel it in my bones.”

“That’s not your bones you’re feeling.”

Daisy threw a pillow at Kora. “That is inappropriate for the pure and noble love I feel for this mystery woman.”

Kora thought for a moment. “Hey, didn’t they hire local people for this? I have an idea. Come with me to the holiday party for the Chinese American Alliance. I go every year and it’s very fun, plus someone there would probably have some good ideas about where to start asking about your mystery lady.”

“I don’t know, I feel like I won’t really fit in there…”

“You’ll be fine,” Kora said. “It’s a much more diverse group than you’re probably imagining.”

Daisy agreed to go, and she found herself walking into a large hall on a Saturday night with her sister and a side of massive anxiety. Kora had a few friends there, and she introduced them all to Daisy. After chatting for a bit, Daisy began to relax. Maybe Kora was right. She felt like she was fitting in nicely.

Things were going just great until she heard something, a voice that she knew almost better than her own. She turned her head toward the voice eagerly, looking around to catch a glimpse of the voice’s owner.

“Daisy, are you ok?” Kora asked.

Daisy looked around some more, but lost the sound. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just thought I heard her.”

“Heard who?” one of Kora’s friends asked.

“Oh, Daisy’s in love with someone on her Chinese language learning program. Well, in love with her voice anyway,” Kora said.

“Ohh, that’s adorable,” another friend said. “Was it the Chinese Immersion Company? My uncle was involved in some of the recordings. I think he knew some of the other people too.”

“Are you serious?” Daisy asked. “That’s amazing.”

“Sure, come with me.” They all followed the friend over to her uncle who was chatting in a small group of people. “Uncle, didn’t you do some of that Chinese language stuff for the CIC?”

Her uncle smiled. “Oh yes, that was great fun. I always dreamed of being an actor. In fact, Melinda here did it too. Remember that Mel?”

“Mmm, yes,” the woman said. “That was an interesting experience. Easy money though.”

It took everything Daisy had not to gasp. It was definitely the woman from her lessons. And she was even more beautiful than Daisy had imagined.

Kora must have seen something on Daisy’s face, because she started quietly laughing.

“That’s really interesting Ms...what did you say your name was again?” Kora asked.

“May. Melinda May,” the woman said.

“It’s  _ very _ nice to meet you Melinda May. Isn’t it, Daisy?” Kora elbowed Daisy.

“I...ummm…” Daisy was completely tongue tied finally facing the woman she had been dreaming about for so long. She couldn’t think of anything to say though that wouldn’t make her sound like she was completely out of her mind. “I’ve been listening to you guys.” Oof, that wasn’t it. “On the language learning thingy I mean.”

Melinda spoke to them in rapid Mandarin, then raised her eyebrows in what Daisy was sure was the most seductive way possible.

“Umm, sorry, I don’t think I’m quite on that level yet,” Daisy mumbled.

“That’s quite alright,” Melinda said with a small smile. “It takes time to become truly proficient.”

“I think she just needs some private tutoring,” Kora said. “Do you give private lessons Melinda?”

“I’ve been known to help a student or two. Are you interested, Daisy?”

“Very,” Daisy said without thinking. “I mean, yes, I’m interested in lessons.”

Melinda reached into a small handbag and handed Daisy a card. “Call me and we’ll see if we can set something up.”

“Sounds good,” Daisy said lightly. 

“Well, we should probably leave them to it,” Kora said grabbing Daisy’s arm. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Yes, it was very nice to meet you,” Daisy echoed.

“I hope to hear from you soon Daisy,” Melinda said, “and have a good holiday.”

Daisy just nodded, because she knew she was probably going to profess her love right there. 

“Well, that went well,” Kora said.

Daisy just nodded. 

“I think she was into you,” Kora continued. “Although it was kind of hard to tell with her, but I feel good about it.”

Daisy felt good about it too, but she wasn’t about to tell Kora that. Still, Kora had unknowingly provided her sister with the best Christmas present ever. So all she said was, “Thanks sis.”

“For what?” Kora asked, surprised.

“For dragging me here,” Daisy said.

“Ahh, you mean for letting you meet the woman of your dreams,” Kora said with a laugh.

“You know what, yes, thank you for helping me meet the woman of my dreams.”

Kora smiled. “Merry Christmas Daisy.” She paused. “So how long until you call her?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe I’ll call her on Christmas Eve. Like a little gift to myself.”

“Sure, sounds reasonable,” Kora said. “Maybe you should bring some mistletoe too.”

“Not a bad idea,” Daisy said with a laugh. “I will keep that in mind.”

Daisy thumbed Melinda’s card and smiled. This really was the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: They're getting together. Maybe I should write a follow up?


End file.
